108337-let-us-unlock-all-races-for-both-factions-post-if-you-want-this-to-happen
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's racist. | |} ---- "I'm not a racist, one of my best forum buddies is a Chua!" | |} ---- ---- Actually, that's specist. Chua are not a different race from, say, Granok : they're a differents specie ! :P #nitpicking | |} ---- ---- ---- That sounds like a cool idea. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- YOU SEE WHAT YOU ALL HAVE DONE! YOU'VE MADE OLIVAR UPSET!!! I HOPE YOU ARE ALL HAPPY WITH YOUR BLASPHEMY! | |} ---- They don't even resemble each other!? GO ahead and have the lopps Aurins don't give a cup! we've got our hot aurin females that dance naked in the rain...and...go to the toilet in the trees...that..lands on passing dominion :> | |} ---- ---- SW:ToR > | |} ---- ---- ---- Your friends are missing out... Dominion got the booty | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- /e spits on %t or /e teabags %t ... get creative with it copy/paste that into chat and enjoy ^_^ | |} ---- ---- ---- Good for you. I want a golden rocket to fly me to the moon; logic says it can't be done. No, it won't "bring peoople back to the game" by completely SHREDDING the lore of the game just for the sake of a few who don't like the faction related to the race assigned it. Aurin are with the Exiles because their home world of Arboria was completely destroyed by the Dominion. Not one of them would join the Dominion for multiple reasons (Domi's have a KOS on Aurin, for one, the other being hate for the war mongering conquerers that destroyed their planet). | |} ---- FemDrakken booty aggros all mobs. | |} ---- Good luck even drawing your pistols as I come in from stealth and *HUG* the life from you. | |} ---- ---- Sure, they do, kind of. Aurin are about the same height as chua, but their ears, fur, tails, body shape, heads, and opinions about nature are all wrong. Heavily defective Chua. | |} ---- Says the guy with the fruitiest avatar I ever seen, Marilyn monroe reference? Chua 1, fruit 0. | |} ---- It needs to be in the engine itself! My custom was: Violates the corpse of &t "Oooo still warm". hehe | |} ---- Well, technically, you can still be and play with your friends if you know where to go to avoid the OP guards and reach the enemy area your friends are in. Even at a low (but not too much) level, you can do that. Just don't expect to get any quests, apart from some rare challenges and expect everyone to try and kill you if you happen to be in a PvP-forcing area. Having a high level can deter some low-levelled factionists, though. But at least, you can help them with mobs and bosses and chat if you know how to translate the "say" gibberish. If you're a Imperial, you can do this from Whitevale and if you're Exile, you can do this from Wilderrun. | |} ---- ---- ---- If racist is making other races out to be something less than human, so I would assume that specist is making other species out to be less that sentient? What if I don't care about chua sentience? What if I just want them dead? Is that still specist, or just plain justice.... | |} ---- ^ | |} ---- ---- If population is the criteria then the question is, "Is the population what CRB planned for before launch?" | |} ---- Their are some that enjoy the simplicity of Us v Them as an escape from the quagmire of real life. | |} ---- ---- ---- The thing is, WildStar's divide is less about race and more about political alignment. You're not just killing some draken because they're draken - you're killing them because they're Dominion. | |} ---- | |} ---- It's a pipe-dream. The devs aren't going to dedicate finite time and resources to create a long quest chain for a handful of people. I'd rather the time and resources be spent on opening up class/race combinations and adding questlines and events everyone can participate in. | |} ---- How many quests are there in WS where one faction will say "kill those filthy Aurin" or "kill those pesky Chua" or "show those filthy Mordesh what happens when they poison us"? Can you say with 100% certainty that all quests for exile and dominion do not specify race but only faction in their dialogue? The example i gave was only one specific quest where instead of saying kill those Imperial settlers they said kill those Cathar settlers. There are still lots of examples in SWTOR where they do say "kill those republic scum'. But on the few rare occasions where the dialogue specifies race, that is when it gets weird. EDIT: not only that but how much of the promo material and trailers show that the game is about faction vs faction conflict as its story setting? The good thing i guess is that despite all that it would be relatively easier for WS to do that then a game like SWTOR. Everyone that is into that IP *knows* that the imperials hate the republic. Even with all the stuff that is out now that would make it weird like quests or trailers, if they turn it around and not make dialogue race specific and instead just make it faction specific then it would work. Then it would be pretty much be like the faction system in EVE online. Roll one race, work for the other faction and fight against whoever including your own race. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, when the split is ideological, it's actually believable for a member of a species to hate other members of their same species. WildStar actually has a perfect example of just such a thing baked right into its lore: humans. And of course, there are tons of other examples both in real life and other fictional universes. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- I have tried custom emotes like that, but I am never sure of one thing. Can the other faction actually see custom emotes? | |} ---- ---- Eh... you have a very selective and/or short term memory if that's the conclusion you came to thus far. | |} ---- All the greats have a short term memory. | |} ---- ---- ---- What immersion? Oh, you mean that when you try to talk with a player of the other faction you get alien symbols? Even though you, a Chua, are standing right next to granok and draken NPCs that communciate with each other perfectly? That is the immersion you don't want broken? And that's not to mention that you cannot use the "it breaks my immersion!" defense if the lore/story justifies the faction swaps. Since, you know, the writers would very likely have to write some justifications for it to happen in-universe. Then how could it be breaking your immersion? Unless your "immersion" is completely pathological. As I have said in an earlier post, I don't see this happening. Carbine decided they wanted a two faction system and placed a lot of racial hate (though it's more evident in the Dominion than the Exiles) in the lore. So I'm afraid we are stuck with this incredibly dated concept because "the lore demands it!" However, the writers could do a lot of interesting things if they decided to go that route. It could place the Dominion in a less evil light if the Emperor decided to extend a pardon to Exiles who defect to the Dominion, wouldn't it? And, in-universe, it would create conflicts and more potential for storylines about stopping/helping defectors. Political intrigues, moral ambiguity...all kinds of good stuff really. But I guess not, because clearly having Aurin in Illium would be too much for our immersion, man! | |} ---- Yes, actually. And no, I don't have an irrational hatred of Aurin that extends into RL. Compared to the straw that broke the camel's back, having Aurin running around Illium would be a hay bale. I'm sure having Draken hunters showing off their Aurin-ear charms in Thayd would go equally as well. Not to mention the people that would just use it to troll the opposing faction. The absolute only way I would go for any method of having all races available to both sides would be if the cemented concept of factions was tossed out and our sides were chosen based on reputations which could go up or down. That isn't going to happen though, because it would require remaking a large chunk of the game. | |} ---- Warhammer Online did this , you get to wear a body part for each player character you've slain , this would make a great feature . I would love to add this , besides , my Granock would look good with a skull of Draken on his shoulder pads and Chua fur as his cape to keep his back warm . :) | |} ---- Keep in mind we are assuming lore justifications would be placed in the game for this. You wouldn't get aurin running around "just because". Rather, there'd be some kind of movement in the storyline and the setting that justified such a thing. As it stands now, Aurin in the middle of Illium would make little sense. But if the writers decided to go in that direction, how would that be 'against immersion'? | |} ---- ---- No. The Granok were propositioned by the Dominion but rejected it. A number of Granok were exiled from their planet for using technology stolen from the Dominion to combat the invasion - something that goes against the Granok teachings (no technology allowed). The aurin had never had off-planet contact with anyone prior to the Exiles finding their planet and spending a short while there to recuperate. They didn't even know about the Dominion until the troops came a-knocking long after the Exiles had left. Mordesh I think were in consideration for joining the Dominion, but the Contagion outbreak stopped that cold. THAT SAID, none of that really precludes the possibility of members of said races deciding to align with the Dominion. There are actually traitor Mechari that you have to deal with in quests, so their "programming" is not so absolute. Also, Mechari are ONLY bound to not kill Luminai - a very specific subset of Cassians. They are 100% capable of killing any other Dominion member. It's also worth noting that Axis Pheydra built some Mechari specifically without the compulsion to not kill Luminai in order to deal with potential rebel Luminai. Given that she is able to alter this "coding" (we're not entirely sure how Mechari minds work), it is not beyond the realm of belief that other alterations can be made when creating Mechari. | |} ---- The Mordesh are calling you out Olivar. Your are Chua, but you are not chewy - ot at all. Your race should be called Stringa or Gamua, because you are both gamey and stringy. We don't want you in the exiles anyway. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Mordesh coming back to the Dominion, very unlikely. All this possible switching sides stuff would be nice for story driven npcs but the rank-and-file scrubs we are as players, no. | |} ---- ---- This would certainly solve the technical population issues that faction systems in MMOs cause. | |} ---- ---- ---- And who says there can't be socio-political divisions within other species? :p | |} ---- the devs | |} ---- ---- Not actually a valid response, as there are in-game examples of "traitor" members of pretty much every species! | |} ---- NPCs =/= Players Players doing it would mean there is a lot of dissent occuring in factions that are supposed to be uniform in their hatred of the opposing faction. The player's interest in opening all factions is purely selfish and ignores the a good bulk of the atmosphere that is trying to be created. | |} ---- Maybe it is selfish, but I don't think it ignores atmosphere. I'm all for Dominion and Exiles being at war. I don't think that war needs to be predicated on a fake racial divide when its purposes are purely political. | |} ---- Dude what planet are you from? War has always been intertwined with race, politics, and other subject matter that creates a divide. If this was about a Civil War then maybe you'd have a point about race being less important. | |} ---- ---- Felt I needed to stress this again. | |} ---- ---- It is, in a very large way. The Exile-Dominion conflict is very much driven by HUMANS fighting against politics within their HUMAN society. The other species have been dragged in as it goes along. And when we're talking about entire species rather than simply a subset race, I can pretty much guarantee you that there will be conflicting views. That said, a large part of my dislike for factions in MMOs is how it cuts you off arbitrarily from a large chunk of the community. If they implemented "OOC" merging a la Rift to solve the problems that stem from splitting your playerbase, I'd probably be quite happy. | |} ---- ---- ----